ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chizuruotohime
Fancy Hero Artwork You should be very good artist for all those pictures I checked. And also did not you know about Trivia part? --FredCat100 15:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you~! Thank you fred! But I didn't draw them, all of those are requested artworks and they were drawn by my very best artsist I have known Jadenkaiba who I owe for these wonderful artworks of my "Fancy Hero"~~!! :Ah, you're welcome. But also you have many cards leave to making, I have seen. Can you just catch up with all card text and recipe. Don't worry about artwork, they will replace the empty card, as it's just background of that card till you put link in. And be sure to put in your signature name like ~~~~ Like I am doing now -> --FredCat100 14:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I have done one pack; Memoir's Cards, without many images. You can visit them if you want and help with grammar part. Since I am little behind with English. >_> --FredCat100 13:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :^_^ Just be sure to keep them in their own "power", as my cards I made are unique, you know? --FredCat100 13:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Information In future, please never put 2 in the line; {{CardTable again, alright? It make level feel sick and turn red. As well as Translate Name not gone like this. --FredCat100 14:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Guess what? Lookie what I did (you might want to check the history page for each of those cards)! =3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fiction Yeah, I'm working on a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic of my own; it's entitled Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters, which you can currently see here (unfortunately, I'm currently on hiatus). I was kind of planning on posting it here, but only if the administrators of this Wikia will let me. BTW, out of curiosity... are you male, or female? =\ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 21:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Roselianne Reply Yes, no problem at all, Chizuru. Like I said, I am quite fond of the Roselianne monsters, and I don't mind helping you out when I get the chance. Keep up the excellent work, and you're really exciting me for Yugioh DQ! Cyber Commander 01:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Elemental Empress. Yes, there are some similarities between the two, mainly the use of the word "Empress" and the name "Chiko". I did try and think on alternatives for the name, but "Chi" means Earth in Yugioh, so I just stuck with it. I'm very glad you like her, though; she took ages to render. Well, basically, I cut out the image and edited its linework like I do with the Fancy Heroes. Then I gave it to a friend who does graphic art for editing, and he did an excellent job. I hope that answers your question, and thanks for the comment. Cyber Commander 02:10, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Edits. Yep, I saw them; thank you very much. I wish I knew Japanese, instead of having to depend on translators and other online resources. Hopefully, this summer, I will be accepted into a rigorous three week course on the Japanese language, history, art, music, and dance. And haha, Chizuru, you really need to get an MSN. Does Yahoo Messenger work with MSN, do you think? Cyber Commander 02:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) yes it does I have a friend who uses msn and mine is ym...as it is normal..Chizuruotohime 02:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) MSN. Oh, okay. YCM isn't loading for some reason, so I can't check your YM. Just add me to your messenger, and then I'll add you. I don't mind putting my MSN online, so... it's gxcyber_ice@yahoo.com Cyber Commander 02:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) * I already add your mail and I just send you an offline message..Chizuruotohime 02:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Roselianne I found pages of the manga on DeviantART, and make Card artwork pages for "Roselianne Daisy" and "Roselianne Bud" as the manga artwork is different. Check out the pages by clicking on the two links. --AARONmeister 17:36, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Messages I think you sent me a message on Wikia a while back and I clicked on it and my comp shut down and now I can figure out how to get the message you sent me >> Mind resending it? "Original" Well, Chizuru, it's for one big reason. While I may have borrowed Yumi Fuuko's appearance and Deck for the story, that doesn't mean that she and Yuki Vandrille are the same person. What defines Yuki as a character - her personality, her past, and her actions - are very different from Yumi's. Also, if you're concerned with originality issues, the picture for Yuki Vandrille that I used has a caption saying "as drawn by Jadenkaiba" and a link to Yumi's page, so it's still clear that the image is your idea. I have always been sure to credit you whenever possible, Chizuru-san, and I don't intend to stop now! Cyber Commander 19:46, March 23, 2010 (UTC) YCM Stuff. Hey, Chizuru, and happy spring break to you! Anyways, I am messaging you in regards to a pm I sent you on YCM a while ago asking for the original large-size images for the Roseliannes so I could do custom images. I don't know if you got it or not, but I just thought I'd remind you since you're more active here than there. Anyways, I hope it's not too much trouble and that you're keeping well! Thanks. Cyber Commander 03:10, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Yeah, YCM has been quite slow lately.. Do you think you could just send me the links on here, though? Like, the links to your Photobucket... Or perhaps upload them on Tinypic or something? That would be great , Chizuru! Cyber Commander 14:44, April 5, 2010 (UTC)